sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Waltz the Mink
"I may be young, but don't let looks deceive you. I'm actually quite talented when it comes to magic, at least that's what the Elder told me. I have yet to fully use my powers, but maybe with you guys I'd finally be able to try it out even further!" Concept and Creation Backstory Personality Waltz is an upbeat, fun-loving mink who loves going on adventures. She loves nothing more than hanging with friends and exploring new things. Growing up, she learned how to use Green Magic and was quite talented, though the Elder taught her to be humble. Waltz hates being ignored by others and strives to get peoples' attention when this happens. However, Waltz is quite the crybaby as she cries over the silliest things. Appearance Waltz is a young European mink who has pink fur much like Amy Rose. Her hair is magenta colored and she has three bangs. She adorns her hair with a red bow and she keeps her hair in a ponytail. She also has a white muzzle and green eyes. As for her attire, Waltz has a semi-transparent red dress. Her dress contains an emerald and it has a white band around the hip area. She has two ring shaped cuffs on each of her wrists. On the right it's colored red while the one on the left is colored blue. Lastly, she wears reddish-brown Greek/Roman styled sandals. Powers and Abilities Waltz is a quite talented magic who primarily focuses on Green Magic. This allows her to either debuff her targets or improve her allies' stats. However, she is unable to heal her allies as that would be considered White Magic. Debuffs * Poisons her foes * Slows them down * Lowers defense * Lowers attack * Makes targets susceptible to elemental attacks * Puts foes to sleep * Completely stops the targets from moving for a short while * Decreases resistance to magical attacks * Decreases power of magical attacks * Removes buffs on a target Buffs * Increases targets speed * Raises defense * Raises attack * Raises magical attack power * Raises magical defense * Increases defense against elemental attacks * Increases evasion * Raises defense against debuffs Summoning Waltz can call upon powerful beings to aid her along with her allies to help them out in battle. The list of summons: * Shiva * Ifrit * Ramuh * Golem * Carbuncle * Sylph * Chocobo * Leviathan * Odin * Bahamut * Alexander Trivia * The name Waltz, comes from the dance of the same name. * Originally, her name was supposed to be Valse, but this was changed. * Wowza. Quotes "Leave it to me, I'll put him in his place!" "I'm only 15, of course I'm not going to understand the complicated nature of politics. I'm only here fighting to protect my home and you guys." "I'll weaken the enemies, alright?" "You jerks, quit ignoring me!!!" "Ishagirl Waltz, here! Live at...wherever we are...aw, forget it." Category:Females Category:Minks Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities